1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light with a ring structure, and more particularly, to a light with a ring structure for a vehicle lamp.
2. Background of the Invention
Vehicle lamps (headlights and taillights, etc) of cars, vans or motorcycles illuminate the road ahead of a driver to ensure that the driver can see clearly and enjoy a pleasant and safe journey. They also have warning function—other vehicles' drivers can plainly see the position of an oncoming or reversing vehicle and thus take all necessary precautions to avoid a collision.
However, conventional vehicle lamps lack a structure that makes it more conspicuous. As a result, its warning function is poor.